<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we’re the two who found our destiny by crimson_moonchild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397898">we’re the two who found our destiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_moonchild/pseuds/crimson_moonchild'>crimson_moonchild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Fluff, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_moonchild/pseuds/crimson_moonchild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re so happy Jaehee was born into this world so you could meet her and fall in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we’re the two who found our destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a Jaehee Birthday winter contest, enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snowflakes fluttered down in white specks against the pitch black sky. The fairy lights strung up above them in Jaehee’s backyard twinkled and reflected onto her glasses as she looked up and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehee’s eyes moved to meet yours and her smile turned soft and gentle.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re so beautiful. I should have realized that sooner.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You instantly blushed at Jaehee’s words and felt flustered for a moment, then giggled in response.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Happy birthday, Jaehee.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehee’s smile widened and brightened, matching the glow and warmth of the lights above you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m glad you’re here now. Let’s get started on those presents then.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You smile back at Jaehee before she turns and heads back inside. You admire her long brown hair, grown out and relaxed down her back, the curls at the end swaying gently as she walks in front of you, leading you to the living room in her home. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The warmth envelopes you once you step inside, saving you from the chill bite of the winter air.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beside her Christmas tree, you kneel down and pick up your present from the rest of the birthday gift pile and hand it to Jaehee.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You watch as Jaehee unwraps and stares at the present you gave her. As the moments pass by in silence, you get nervous.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was walking home and saw this cute little coffee shop. They had some coffee bags on sale and this Christmas mug, and I made sure to get dark roast for you-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your flustered, nervous rambling gets cut off as Jaehee walks up to you and pulls you in for a kiss, hands warm and gentle on your face. You kiss her back deeply, happy for the enthusiastic reassurance from her. She tastes sweet, like the christmas chocolates and candy canes you convinced Jaehee to eat with you earlier. Jaehee loved calling you her bad influence when it came to sweets. You were just grateful you could let Jaehee allow herself to indulge pleasures in life she wasn’t used to before she met you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She slowly pulled back from your lips, resting her forehead against yours. “Thank you, I love all of it. I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You blush and smile at her, feeling her affection wrap around you like a warm blanket on a cold winter night. “I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the night continues with you helping Jaehee unwrap her other presents from the RFA and sitting with her on the couch, drinking your gifted coffee together, you can’t believe how lucky you are to have a strong, reliable woman like Jaehee in your life. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You don’t think Jaehee realizes how much of a blessing she truly is. Not just to you, but to everyone she’s ever helped and known well. The longer you’ve been with Jaehee, you’ve grown to realize she doesn’t give herself nearly as much credit as she should. You’re just glad she managed to allow herself to take work breaks and relax more, prioritizing her passionate nature and interests over boring practicality. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Office work didn’t suit Jaehee; it only dimmed her light. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehee’s goodnight kisses taste like coffee, warmth and love, as you fall asleep in her arms in the bed you share together.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’re so happy Jaehee was born into this world so you could meet her and fall in love.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>